making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Celinda (S11/12 TCC)
Biography Season 11 Deleted Scene * 21-years old from Texas. She decided she wanted to be a DCC when she was 9 years old, since they seemed so perfect and she wanted to be like that. Going to school to major in nursing, while also working as waitress. Always busy, but likes being busy. Knew training camp was going to be hard, but it is even harder than she could prepare for, but taking it day-by-day. Doesn’t want to jinx self, but feels like this is her future as long as she works hard and doesn’t give up. Confessionals Total: 26 Season 11: 7 (T18 most) Season 12: 19 (T9 most) Season 11 (11.5) * Kind of nerve-wracking when they’re staring at you and poking and prodding… they’re like ‘whoa, whoa, whoa, you have flotation devices there’… okay, don’t wear that bra again. * show I was pretty nervous and I was shaking when I was walking down there but I just tried to not let it show. (11.6) * There’s a whole month left and they barely cut anyone, so more cuts are going to be coming sooner and the pressure is on for sure now. * I’m only a couple of weeks away from actually being told that you have made the team, so it’s been fun, but there’s more pressure now than ever. * Tonight, going outside, and them giving me critique there and then going inside and getting some really weird ones I haven’t heard yet – this is probably the first night I’m feeling not quite as sure as I was feeling before. * When K called my name, I kinda felt my heart drop a little bit. I’m sure tonight could be a cut night. * cut, crying It sucks, but you just see things are supposed to happen for a reason, and that’s pretty much all I can hold onto. Season 12 (12.1) * This is actually my third time to audition. Last year I was very fortunate to be able to make it to training camp. I got to try the uniform on flashback, so to have it taken away was kind of hard. When you’re coming back, you just want it that much more. You’re willing to go the extra mile – you kinda know what it takes now. (12.2) * Ramos I think this is probably the most nerve-wracking round, because you don’t know what to expect dance wise, so you have to stay mellow, and know you can do it and just not get psyched out. * I’m about to go on, and I’m extremely nervous. I feel comfortable with the dance now, but you never know what’s going to happen when you step out on the floor. * Kelli’s about to announce who’s gonna make it to Finals. My heart is racing. I’m gripping my chair, hoping she calls my name. (12.3) * Ramos about her costume It’s actually a Halloween costume, so I got really lucky and just bought it. (12.5) * Makeovers If I don’t like my look, I would never tell Kelli. I would pretend like it was the best thing that ever happened to me. (12.6) * So, I’m actually nervous to go to this workshop. I wouldn’t say I’m the best on showmanship. If you don’t bring your own uniqueness, you’re probably going to have a really hard time making the final cut. * office From my past experiences, the first time I got called in, I got cut, so walking in there you don’t really know what to expect. * office I definitely don’t want to go in there again. This was my one warning shot, so going back in there would probably be the end of the journey for me. (12.7) * You know, I’ve kind of had a rough couple of days, emotionally. I mean, I’ve tried to kind of keep it in, but I think my thing, for me, is just standing out for them. So, I’ve been working on it, and I just hope tonight I’ll be able to grab their attention a little more. * office I’ve just been holding in a lot of emotions, and I think I’ve been trying really hard. And then, bam, you’re back here. * office This is a big relief. I mean, I still have so much to work on, and there could still possibly be a cut in the future, but it’s something I really needed to hear. * I’ve been in the office twice. I don’t think Kitty saying she would cut me is helping me at all. I just kind of really hard to possibly see it come to an end again. Cries (12.8) * Cameos I’m excited, but I’m a little nervous. Honestly, I never thought I would get a second chance at this. It’s been really hard to make it this far. I’m super thankful. * My entire life literally revolves around this process, and there’s not a moment of the day that I’m not thinking about it. I’m just giving it all. * the wrong way Kelli and Judy are looking for any reason to cut anyone, so hopefully this mistake tonight, they kind of see that, okay there was a mistake but it’s not going to be super detrimental to my status. * office I’m going into the office for the third time. Not a great feeling, but still trying to be calm in this situation. * cut It’s kind of like hard, but it’s also, they said I should be proud of myself. So, I’m just going to kind of leave with that and just kind of know that I came back stronger and I gave it my all, and I should be proud of myself. * cut Whether I come back some day or not, I know that I went for it all the way. Commentary Season 11 (11.5) * show Something’s funny about her foot. – K/ I think she’s real drill team. Stiff. – J/ Very. – K/ I think she dances that way, too. – J/ She’s walking like the floor’s hot. – K/ Yeah, stomping. – J * I was disappointed in Celinda. She seemed uncomfortable in heels. She wasn’t the most striking on the runway, so now I’m going to go back to our dance studio with curiosity; I’m going to watch her. – K * “This is hard to learn on the spot and perform it, but Celinda, you need to throw away your drill team. You’re real stiff.” – J * of episode confessional Celinda’s at risk of fading into the background if she isn’t careful. J’s earlier criticism (11.6) * Cameos I think this is important for Celinda because she’s kind of been middle-of-the-road in training camp… She may not be dynamic enough in all senses. – K * Cameos “I’m not getting any body language.” – K, “She’s cute though.” – J, “She’s cute there.” * “Is it you that jumped back?” – J, “Yeah,” “If we start on the line, that’s where your body should end.” – J * “J, I’m starting to see what you’re not finding in Celinda.” – K * “Celinda has potential to be a great performer. But she hasn’t consistently been strong and powerful.” – K * “So far, Kelsey, Amy, and Celinda are concerning me tonight. And at this point I need to start making decisions on who will make this team.” – K * “Celinda is making the most mistakes.” – K * “I thought you had some moments where I want to look at you, and then you have some moments where I want to look away.” – K Season 12 (12.1) * “This one was in training camp last year.” – K * “Is Celinda still cute, but clumsy?” – K, “Yeah.” – J (12.2) * year We cut her, and her finals comments were that she hadn’t kept performing up the ladder to get into the top 36. – K/ Last year she wasn’t as strong as when she came back and auditioned this year, so you can tell she’s been through what you are looking for/ Good, that’s progress. – K/ I think she deserves another shot. – Ramos/ asks for how many yeses and most raise their hand/ Did Charlotte say yes? – Ramos/ This is Charlotte. emphasizes her raised hand This is mine her other arm, which is not raised – J (12.3) * her solo at finals “Here we go.” – K (12.4) * “Little Celinda’s still pigeon-toed. I don’t think she’s the strongest one in the room.” – K, “No.” – J * too close to another cheerleader “Oh, close dancer!” – Tina Kalina (12.5) * “Celinda’s rushing.” – K * or no’s “Maybe. But I noticed you were rushing in parts. Pay attention to the music and the tempo. (12.6) * back video Careful over here so you don’t start to blend. Unfortunately for you, you got big ole powerhouse (referring to Kalyssa) in front of you. And so, any moment where you’re not completely sharp or completely on it, it’s going to stand out. – Melissa Rycroft * Celinda, I really didn’t notice her tonight. She was just one of those dancers that really didn’t stand out as much. It was a little bit disappointing. – Keith Green * Celinda, you run out of steam at the end. – K * Celinda right now didn’t really grab my attention. My focus kept veering away from her. I don’t really think that that’s a good sign. – Michelle Keys * “Celinda is a no for me. I don’t know why, but she didn’t make me want to watch her. At all.” – Michelle Keys * of episode confessional “Celinda needs to be memorable.” – K * of episode confessional, about her, [[Brennan (S13 Rookie)|Brennan], and Brianna] “They are all falling short of that mark.” – K (12.7) * “Celinda looks just average.” – K * Celinda, I want you to just refine your movements just a little bit. You have a very natural quality about you with your face when you perform, and it’s fun to watch. But don’t take that passion and enthusiasm out of the movements. Just refine it a little bit. Clean it up. – Denise Dicharry * “Celinda looks tired already.” – Kitty Carter * “I would have cut Celinda.” – Kitty Carter * “The last two times I have seen her have done nothing for me.” – Kitty Carter, “I’ll be curious to see how she photographs.” – J * of episode confessional I need to see more convincing performances from Celinda. – K (12.8) * Cameos “I think that’s as good as we’re going to get.” – J, “Yeah.” – K * Cameos “Celinda was consistent. First shot and the last shot were all the same, so nothing real glamorous or exotic.” – K * flashback I noticed a kick moment where you kicked one way and everyone was kicking in the other direction. It caught my eye and made me look at you for the wrong reason. We all have mess-ups. No one’s perfect all of the time, but at this stage, I know it’s important to knock it out of the ballpark. – Florez * “She couldn’t remember the first three steps of the dance.” – Kitty Carter, “If you can’t remember the first three steps of the signature dance, no.” – Florez * cut It’s not that Celinda’s not a fit here, it’s that there are stronger performers at this moment in time for this squad. – K Office Visits Season 11 (11.6) * episode, 2nd of 2 called in K says within the 5 weeks they’ve had so far, she thinks instead of her getting better every night, she’s kind of lost some steam. Celinda says she’s in shock a little bit because some nights she gets compliments. She gets praised for “power” often. K says she’s always had power. J asks her if she thinks she makes memory mistakes. Did she have a lot more detail mistakes tonight than she’s usually had? Or are they just now noticing because the room is getting smaller. K is sorry to disappoint her, and she’s done a great job, but TGTBYLN. Celinda asks if there is nothing she can do. Can she have a chance to keep working? K says she’s just not grabbing everybody’s eyes and keeping their eyes on you. That’s the situation where more experience and more variety in dance training all combine to make somebody a performer that they can’t take eyes off of. Celinda is sad, but says it was the greatest experience she could ever imagine. End of Journey Season 11 (11.6) * Cut from training camp during her first office visit (4th out of 10 cut) (12.8) * Cut from training camp (4th out of 8 cut) Season 12 (12.6) * episode, 2nd of 2 K says the squad’s 36, and they’re now at 43. K says she’s 2 lines away from that group. Celinda asks from being cut or from being on the team. K says both, she’s right on the line. She concerned that two guest choreographers didn’t notice Celinda, and that’s not where she wants to be. She has to be memorable, or she won’t make it past training camp. Celinda jokes she could just go up front. K and J actually agree with that. K says they’re in her corner, and they see better things than last year. (12.7) * episode, 1st of 3 K says she’s going to get hard-line because she has to. Denise Dicharry had said some K wants Celinda to be aware of – she said to refine, clean it up, sharpen it up. If she wants to be top 36 in the room, which she isn’t right now, there’s kind of a defining line. Is she crisp, clean, and solid as a dancer? K wants to know if she followed her for the next 48 hours, would she see it is a priority for Celinda to fix these specific things? If not, they’ll be having a conversation where they are saying ‘See you next year.’ Celinda says she’ll make it a priority. As soon as she gets out, she’ll make time with Jenna or her second leader. K says any veteran will do. Celinda agrees and says maybe she’ll even work with more than one to get multiple feedbacks and clean it up from there. K says she’s a bird on her shoulder and is spying on her for the next 48 hours. (12.8) * episode, 3rd of 3 K says they want to talk about where they are right now. She’s done everything they’ve asked. They’ve seen progress from last year, and she’s certainly pretty enough to make the team, fit enough to make the team, and has to persistence and passion. She’s good enough to get into training camp, but then once she’s in training camp, she’s not getting noticed. She’s given them one heck of a run, but they just don’t think it’s her year. They’ve seen enough and TGTBYLN. starts crying Celinda says she knows they have a job, and at the end of the day, if she gave it her all, she’s proud of herself. K says the team is competitive, and it’s especially competitive this year. But she says she should be proud of herself, since she’s done a heck of a job. Celinda thanks them, says it was the best experience ever, and says they have amazing girls there. Other Season 11 (11.4) * Makeover glamour shot blonde hair slightly lightened and curled (11.5) * Have conversation about her bra at fittings (11.6) * Final cameo shot shown on screen Season 12 (12.1) * Introduces herself to judges after Ramos mentioned one of his favorite parts being seeing the girls come back from last season. (12.2) * Shown dancing when Judy says she’s looking for a technical dancer with a lot of power, who has a lot of punch, and is able to learn quickly. * First one shown being judged at semifinals deliberations * Shown being invited to finals (12.3) * Solo performance is shown * 4th to last shown being invited to Training Camp (12.5) * Shown making a mistake while Kelli gives a confessional saying if a girl is making memory mistakes this week, they may be moving too fast for her Misc. * Has light brown/dirty blonde hair during Season 11, and blonde hair during Season 12. Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Cut from TCC multiple times